


Two Scoops

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Dates, Ice Cream, Short & Sweet, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Commander Cold and Detective Burns go get that ice cream they talked about.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Two Scoops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kludde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kludde/gifts).



> For Kludde, as I know you like these two. :D

"People are staring at us." 

Allison snickered and took a swipe of her ice cream. "Hate to break it to you, Commander, but I don't think it's 'us' they're staring at," she countered. Opposite her, Commander Cold in full gear bit into his ice cream cone. 

"Suppose not," he conceded. "They probably think Captain Cold's been let off for good behaviour. That'd be the day, eh?" 

"You could've got changed, you know." 

"Didn't want to keep you waiting," Henry shrugged. He raised a gloved hand and lifted his visor, setting it atop his head so it sat nestled in dark blonde hair. "Better?" 

Allison smiled. He had nice eyes. "Not bad." She took another swipe of her ice cream - double chocolate brownie. "Seriously. How does someone get a job in law enforcement dressing like Captain Cold?" 

Across the pastel pink ice cream parlour table, Henry paused, teeth teasing the edge of his ice cream cone as he considered his answer. He snapped a piece of wafer off and chewed it before finally offering her a nonchalant "Special ops." 

Allison laughed. "Yeah, right."

"I'm being serious." 

"Uh huh. How does that work then?" 

"That's... a story better suited to the future." 

" _O_ -kay," Allison lilted. "So it's not just some seriously ironic cosplay habit?" 

"I wouldn't call my uniform a _cosplay_ ," Henry muttered to his ice cream cone. "But...I suppose you could argue the sentiment is the same." 

"Knew it," Allison teased. "Hey-- I never said it was a bad thing. You make it look good." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Oh yeah." 

"...Detective, you are definitely better at flirting than you think you are."

Allison grinned and bit into her ice cream cone. "Gah--" Allison winced, eyes scrunching. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Brainfreeze. You ever get that?"

"No," Commander Cold said with a smile as he finished off his ice cream. "Can't say I do."

**Author's Note:**

> (If anyone's keen on these two, I did actually near-enough draw this scenario last year, so have some fanart too: https://gorogues.tumblr.com/post/189115429042/this-is-lovely-and-hopefully-they-get-a-chance-to _[God bless you for reblogging this, GoRogues, and actually meaning I could find this again. XD]_


End file.
